A New Quest
by Hunting Artemis
Summary: Percy Jackson has just arrived at camp and already, Chiron has issued a new quest. A new, dangerous one that requires only the bravest of the brave: They must rescue 3 demigods from a monstrous high school. Literally. WARNING: EXTREME PERCABETH. P.S. Jeyna lovers, I'm sorry, but... JASPER all the way! Rated K for language. NEW CHAPTERS ARE POSTED ONLY WHEN I GET 5 REVIEWS!
1. To Camp, We Go!

**Chapter 1: To Camp, We Go!**

"**Percy**! Have you packed your bags yet?" Mom yelled from the kitchen. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth. Gods, I've missed her!

"Yup, mom. Can we go now?" I trudged into the kitchen, popping the 'p' in my response. Mom finished packing my favorite blue cookies and turned around. Her blue eyes were a bit glazed over and she sniffled.

"Mom? What happened?"

"Noth-nothing dear. It's just- you're growing up _so _fast!" She burst into tears and buried her face in my shoulder. Since I was taller I made little cooing sounds and pat her head. She gained control and backed up to look at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked, her nose and eyes red. I nodded. Paul was at Goode High School, even though it was a Saturday. He said he had papers to grade and had said good bye, first thing in the morning. We got into his Prius (which he "oh-so-kindly" left for us) and drove. Due to my ADHD, a couple hours took _forever. _

We arrived at Half-Blood Hill and Mom stopped the car. We both stepped out and she gave me a hug, kisses, and some cookies. By the time my Mom drove off, I was red as a beet. I trudged up the hill with my backpack swinging.

"**Annabeth**! I could use a little help here?" Malcolm said, as the bookshelf almost toppled over. I hopped off of my bed and ran to his rescue. Together, we both pushed the shelf upright. After that rearrangement, the Athena cabin sparkled. No, literally. It was inspection day the day we arrived at camp. Sucks, right? The harpies were on a strict diet, so they could only eat demigods, now and they were ready for rule breakers during inspection.

After cleaning, I hopped on to my bed and on to Daedalus' laptop. I was still putting on the finishing touches for Mount Olympus. Apollo had requested two more honorary statues made out of gold. I warned him that they would melt quickly seeing as it's so hot. He obviously took it the wrong way. I rolled my eyes and exited the window and smiled at the background. Percy and I were laughing when we both fell into the lake and shared our underwater kiss. Right away, I made the picture my screensaver.

"Annabeth?"

"Mm?"

"There's a certain Son of Poseidon I saw that just walked into his cabin," Malcolm teased.

I jolted upright. "Wait, what? When?"

"Oh, about two seconds ago," Malcolm grinned at me. I put on a nonchalant face, but inside, I was bubbling with warm happiness.

"Oh. Right. I'll see him in a couple minutes," I said casually, tossing my blonde ponytail behind me. Malcolm smirked.

"I'll be at the archery range, then." He walked away and the cabin was empty. All my siblings had either went practicing, or were in the new library that Chiron had let us build. I made sure that Malcolm was really gone and stuffed a pillow under my blankets, making it look like I was asleep. I shut off my computer and grabbed my magic Yankees cap and dagger and ran out the door, shutting it.

"Wow, **Percy**, you're a good maid when you have to be," I praised myself. The cabin looked better now that I had moved in and dusted a few things. I flopped on to my bed for a couple seconds. _Strange, Annabeth hasn't come seen me yet. Maybe I should check if she's here. I should go see Mrs. O'Leary first. _I thought. I stood up and stretched and headed to the arena to see my pooch.

I opened the door and an avalanche of black fur bombarded me.

"Down girl, down! Ha ha, I missed you too!" I said, patting Mrs. O'Leary and talking to her. She licked me and barked, so I threw a shield at her. She bounded after it. After a couple throws, I sat down to watch her tear apart practice dummies. That's when a wall of invisible force slammed into me and sent me sprawling.

Mrs. O'Leary barked and growled as a dagger pierced my neck. I suddenly swept the hat off of her.

"Miss me Seaweed Brain?" she smiled, her gray eyes shone playfully and her hair bounced in curls.

"**Annabeth**!" Gods, the way his sea green eyes sparkled with mischief, the way his hair was swept to one side, even that stupid grin on his face made my heart melt.

"Of course I didn't miss you. I think it was the other way around," he teased.

"Pfft, as if," I lied. He pouted and his face took on a hurt expression.

"Seriously?" he asked. His sea green eyes sparkled with sadness.

"If I didn't miss you, would I do this?" I leaned in and gave him a kiss. A real good one, for 5-7 minutes. His lips tasted like chocolate chip cookies and salt, a strange, but amazing combination. When we both came up for air, he smiled.

"You missed me." He concluded. Mrs. O'Leary barked in agreement. When we heard the conch horn blow, I got up off of him and holding hands, we walked out, promising Mrs. O'Leary that we'd be back soon.


	2. Of Demigods and Quests

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say, thanks for reviewing and adding this to your favorites. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I'm gonna make this a HUGE story. Rock on! – Hunting Artemis. **

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like a middle aged guy? I don't think so! **

**Chapter 2: Of Demigods and Quests**

"I'd like to welcome all of our campers, young and old, new and experienced to another glorious summer at Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron announced at dinner. We all cheered and got up to make our offerings to the gods.

At the burning brazier, as Annabeth and I scraped our meals into the fire, she looked at me.

"**Percy**. I need to talk to you afterwards," she said. I looked into her gray eyes and nodded.

"What about?"

"I can't say here," she replied quietly as Will Solace walked by. He threw us a curious glance because no one spent that much time making an offering. I nodded nervously.

"Where do you want to talk?"

"If it's alright with you, I think the forest is fine," I shot her a look of pure curiosity, but she had her back turned to me and was walking back to the Athena table. I went to my lonely Poseidon one. Grover flopped down next to me and sighed in content as a linen napkin, enchiladas, and an apple appeared on his plate. His goblet filled up with espresso.

"Heya Perrr-cy," he grinned, bleating. Did I mention he was a satyr? Half goat, half man. He had grown almost as tall as me and his horns showed an inch above his curly hair. I smiled.

"Hey G-man, what's goin' on with you? No Iris messages or dreams or even empathy link!" I scolded. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, bein' the Lord of the Wild isn't a part time job, you know," I nodded and finished off my third slice of pizza.

"So, how's it goin' out there?"

"Not so good, you know the Amazon rainforest _continues _to be cut down even if I did send a dozen satyrs down there and the Arctic-"He was interrupted by Chiron's hoof banging on the table. Everyone's chatter ceased and they looked at him expectantly, even the Stoll brothers, who were trying to toss exploding licorice in to Katie Gardner's tomato soup.

"Mr. D is away on camp business right now, so I will be taking charge for the summer. Anyways, tomorrow will be Capture-the-Flag, followed by our victory feast and –"I grinned at Grover.

"No more Wine Dude for a whole summer! It's too good to be true,"

"Pinch me," Grover agreed.

"However, tonight's campfire is mandatory and every camper must be present," Chiron raised his voice above the huge moan and turned his head towards me. I glanced at **Annabeth**.

Percy looked at me during Chiron's announcement, but I was a little distracted when Chiron gave me his famous 'I-know-what-you're-up-to' look. I blushed scarlet and looked at my purple converse.

"Well then, my happy campers, that will be all! You are dismissed from dinner as of now and Mr. Stoll," at this, both of the Stoll brothers looked up.

"I really think Ms. Gardner is quite good at growing poison ivy, don't you?" Chiron glanced down at Travis and Connor's ankles at the small strand of poison ivy wrapping around them. They both screamed and bunny hopped out of the Pavilion to the infirmary with the Demeter Cabin in hysterics.

Everyone laughed and got up, getting ready to go to the Sing Along at the campfire. I caught up with Percy.

"You okay?" he looked concerned and I scoffed.

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain, just watch yourself," I grinned at him. He grinned back and joined his hand with mine and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and blushed as Grover cleared his throat.

We were all settled in and getting ready for the Sing Along and I was sitting down with Percy when Chiron let out a startled cry. We all whipped around and Percy drew Riptide.

"Do not be afraid my children. I come to issue a warning," green smoke billowed around everyone. The campfire turned a nervous shade of green.

"It can't be! It's the, the-"Chris Rodriguez stammered.

"The Oracle," finished Clarisse grimly.

The grotesque mummy bared it's teeth in somewhat of a smile and sat down next to the fire, it's head almost fell off but she reattached it.

"Now, listen as I tell you. Listen," she rasped out. The voice slithered out of its hole of a mouth and Percy wrapped his strong arms around me. I was glad for him.

"Listen," she rasped louder. And the prophecy began.

***Gasp* What will happen next?** **Rate and review to find out!**


	3. Mint Patties

**Disclaimer: I am not a millionaire, middle-aged dude, so you can figure it out. ;) (P.S. If you're confused, the bolded name is the POV).**

**Chapter 3: Mint Patties**

The Oracle sat disturbingly close to the campfire which glowed a nervous shade of green. Did I mention that the campfire reflected our moods? Okay, well now you know.

"**Percy**, don't act rashly," Annabeth whispered in my ear. Then, the Oracle spoke.

"_A Son of the Surf, a Daughter of the Owls, and a Lord of the Wild, I see, must rescue the Lightning, the Forge, and the Dove of Treachery. Death will visit, accompanied by riches and Romans galore, and above all, the Eagle and the Trident will soar. But beware, the Daughters of Magic or the ending will be tragic and all will end in war._" The Oracle finished her prophecy and flopped over into the fire.

A couple shrieks rent the air as I summoned a wave of water from the nearest creek and put out the magic campfire. After that it was silent. Dead silent.

I looked at **Annabeth**.

I glanced at Chiron who looked deep in thought.

"Would anyone like to explain what that was?" shrieked Drew, the Counselor from the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Yeah, what is the Oracle playing at? She's supposed to be dead! Rachel is the Oracle!" shouted Jake Mason, from Hephaestus.

"Yeah, where is Rachel?" someone else shouted. Soon, everyone was arguing until Chiron reared up and yelled.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone immediately shut up.

"Campers, I cannot begin to explain what has happened, or why the Oracle has come back to us, but now is not the time. Tomorrow, a Counselor's meeting will be held in the Big House and the rest of you will be performing your regular duties. As of now, good night," When Chiron finished his speech, he waved his hand at the fire and it re-lit. A lot of the campers got up to leave.

Of course, Seaweed Brain, Grover, and I stayed.

"Chiron, what's going on? I think you know," I crossed my arms.

Chiron sighed and he suddenly looked a billion years old.

"I-I don't know, child. Perhaps another Great Prophecy has been issued,"

I snorted. "You're probably right. It's not like the Gods _want _to give us a break." Thunder rumbled overhead, but I wasn't scared. **Percy **wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you're stressing a bit," I mumbled. She turned to look at me and sighed. Chiron raised an eyebrow at us and Grover murmured in his sleep.

"FOOD," he groaned. Chiron sighed.

"I think I shall carry the Lord of the Wild to his abode. Don't stay up to late, you two," Chiron's eyes twinkled as if he knew what we were going to do. Ew, no I didn't mean that! I just meant- ugh, never mind.

My face grew hot and I tapped my shoe on the ground as Chiron cantered away with Grover. Annabeth glanced at me. Gods, she was beautiful. Her gray eyes reflected the stars and her face glowed from the light of the restored campfire. Her hair was a bit messy on the right, but eh, whose isn't?

She noticed me staring and said, "Hmm, my Seaweed Brain is actually _thinking_? Wow, I must be dreaming," she smirked.

"Shut up," I grinned at her. She started sprinting away from me.

"Can't catch me!"

"Don't bet on it!" I ran after her, but she was fast. I guess I shouldn't have had that extra slice of pizza. When I tracked her down, she was in the Arena, playing with Mrs. O'Leary. She almost loved that dog as much as me!

When Mrs. O'Leary saw me, she went crazy, even though it had been barely two hours. I laughed as she tackled me, slurping my face off.

"Let's go for a walk," Annabeth suggested. I nodded and we all went outside, Mrs. O'Leary sniffed and stopped a couple times as we neared the Forest.

"**Annabeth**,"

I looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh. Well…"

"Did something happen that I should know about?"

"Gods, no Percy. I just wanted to show you something. Come on," I tilted my head in the direction of the forest. I needed to see the look on his face when he saw what I had found. I sprinted in the direction of it and he followed, with Mrs. O'Leary tromping behind us.

"Are… we… there… yet?" he panted. I laughed.

"What, tired already?"

"Pfft, you wish," he replied. Mrs. O'Leary burst ahead of us, barking like Hades.

I stopped suddenly looking in disgust at the pile of stuff in front of me, but Percy slid right into me and we both fell into it. I stood up immediately.

"_Gross_!" I shook the goop off.

"Smells nice, what is it?" Percy asked. I glared at him.

"What? Smells like mint!"

"It's cow poop," I answered.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"No seriously. Remember that time in the Labyrinth? When I refused Hera? Well, her sacred animal is a cow, right?"

"Wow. Makes a lot of sense. Seeing as she is one," Thunder rumbled dangerously up ahead, but I giggled a bit.

"Well, she gets cows to leave a couple of 'surprises' for me when she gets mad," I told him.

"Seriously?" He stood up, his face etched with worry and _completely _oblivious of the fact that he just had a mint patty bath. "You never told me this."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "**Percy**."

I looked at Annabeth. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I _knew _this would be your reaction,"

"What reaction?"

"You! You and your, just ugh! I don't need you to protect me every time, Percy!" the words stung and I put on a pained expression.

"Annabeth-"

"No. Just, no. I'm scared," she whispered. I stepped forward and hugged her, resting my chin on her head. She buried her face into my somewhat minty shirt.

"Because-" she sobbed, "If I depend on you too much, one day, I'm going to need you. And-"

"Annabeth-"

"And you won't be there!" she finished. She sobbed into my Camp shirt. _Hard_. I let go of her and held her shoulders, forcing her to look into my eyes.

"Annabeth. People may have left you, your Mom, Dad at one point, even Luke, but I will always be there for you. I know _why _you want to be an architect. You've lost so much that you just want to build something permanent for once. And I _will _be permanent," I finished. She sighed and I wiped grime and tears off her face.

Her eyes lit up at my comment and she wrapped her arm around me and me, around her.

"So, _do _you like mint patties?" I asked.

She laughed which made my heart flutter. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" she giggled, "Come on, there's something I need to show you." And with that, we walked into the forest. Together.

**A/N: Heya guys! Thanks for adding this story to your faves and everything. I just wanted to let you know that I want 5 reviews from **_**different **_**people to update, so just keep that in mind. This chapter is kinda a present to the two people who actually reviewed. So, thanks to: BooksReaderIsReadingBooks and allen r! Also, the next chapter isn't going to be about Camp Half-Blood. Heh, heh! – Hunting Artemis **


	4. A Monster's Favorite Lunch

**A/N: Holy Hephaestus! I'm happy for your reviews, favorites, and follows, guys! I'm also thinking about doing a bunch of P. Jackson Couples one-shots, so I'll let you know how that's doing later, I guess. Anyways, enjoy! – Hunting Artemis**

**Disclaimer: Whoomp, I do **_**not **_**own anything except for the plot. Yeah, I said it. **

**Chapter 4: A Monster's Favorite Lunch**

"**Piper**! Yo, Pipes, wait up!" the school player, Dylan Mosby chased after me as I headed towards the cafeteria. Honestly, this guy was just stupid. One moment, he'd be making out with one girl and one passed by, he would make out with that one. He'd gone through the whole school system of girls except for one. And that had to be me, of course.

Fudge my life. I turned around and stopped and the idiot, not expecting this, went crashing into the _Wet Floor _sign and totally conked out. I smirked and kept walking, soon entering the war zone known as the cafeteria.

Food was everywhere. Like, _literally_. People walked out, draped in spaghetti and sauce, laughing or looking disgusted. The teachers stood in a corner, avoiding the ruckus and the Jocks talked about football, totally pigging out. Film club, band people, athletes, goths, the people that didn't fit in anywhere else and of course, I looked over at the Cake-Face table, who were shooting glances at _him_.

Jason. He was blonde, muscular, with blue eyes and a cute scar above his lip. No one knew his last name, only that he'd turned up at the school looking battered. No one accepted him of course, but I did.

"Hey, Pipes! Over here!" an elf-like Latino boy called. I smiled. No one could forget about Leo of course. He was the joker, the "Larry Fine" of our group. I made my way over to the table, eyes shining.

"Pipes, I saved you a salad," Leo said, pushing it towards me. I nodded my thanks and turned to Jason.

"Hey Piper. What took you so long?" Jason grinned at me. I turned to mush, staring at him. Leo cleared his throat. I snapped out of it and looked at my salad.

"Dylish bothering you again?" grinned Leo.

"He almost caught me this time. I barely escaped," I smirked. Ever since Dylan had laid eyes on me, he'd try to get me. Being the nice person I am, I invented a secret code name for him: Dylish, and ever since, Leo and I had been using it.

"Hey Jason,"

"Oh god," I slapped my forehead as the captain Cake Face made her way over.

"Brittany," Jason regarded her with ice cold eyes.

"So, Jason… Bob's going out of town this weekend, I was wondering if you could keep me company?" she traced her finger on the table. I guess that was supposed to be seductive. I glanced at **Jason**.

I looked up at Brittany, feeling mildly annoyed. Having amnesia was bad, but dealing with a psycho player bitch? Even worse.

"Sorry, Brittany, I already made plans," I replied. She giggled.

"Oh, _Jason_! That's so sweet of you!"

"Not for you, you dumbass! He's hanging out with us," Leo smirked at her. Brittany grimaced and looked back at me.

"Oh Jason, you could have a future with the _Populars_. You don't have to be with… riff raff," she finished.

"Man, Brittany, I wish you would stop talking about yourself to us. It's getting really annoying," Leo replied. Piper laughed and I gave Leo a fist bump. Brittany stalked away, wobbling in her stilettos. Leo and I were still laughing, but Piper had stopped long ago. She was staring at her phone. I stopped.

"Piper, you okay?" she looked up at me, her face dead serious.

"Hazel's in trouble," she finished. **Leo** stood up with Piper, so I did, too.

Hazel was this cool chick with chocolate brown skin and frizzy brown hair. She had a cute, innocent face and voice. Ever since we met her and this dude, Frank, Piper had been very protective of her. They were like sisters now.

Speaking of Piper, she got up, tucking her phone into her pockets. She tried hard to be imperfect, seeing how Tristan McLean was her dad. You know, famous movie star? Roman hero and super hot terrorist? (That was according to some girls). She wore worn out jeans and cut her hair with safety scissors, ignoring the good life. Her hair was often choppy and uneven, but eh, whatever. She also wore a faded blue Old Navy t-shirt and moccasins that someone else had been in.

_WHOA_.

What up, Thrift Shop reference? I grinned.

"What're you so happy about?" asked Piper.

"Nothing, just thinking about your moccasins that someone else has been walking in," I grinned, my eyebrows jumping up and down. She rolled her eyes and Jason managed a small chuckle.

"Now let's go save a damsel in distress!" We all sprinted out and I managed to grab a fork on the way out.

"**Hazel**! To your left!" Frank yelled. I screamed and jabbed out with my broken glass bottle.

Frank and I had been taking a walk outside because I wasn't feeling well. Frank was Chinese Canadian and his Mom had died in a war. His dying grandma had sent him here, to Westover Hall. He was kind of chubby with a baby face. He was cute in a cuddly panda bear way. We were both talking and I was peaceful for once.

_That's_ when an invisible force tried to kill me by throwing me off the cliff that our school was located on. The broken bottle was just lying there, so I used it pretty well.

Frank on the other hand, had a small pouch of mustard with him (I know, what the heck?) which he squirted at the thing. Now it was partly visible, but all I saw was a belly button on a huge bulging mass of fat (probably the belly).

"Yahhhh!" screamed someone as they came to our rescue.

"Piper?" I called out.

"Yeah!" Piper screamed.

"And Leo!"

"And Jason!" The boys added.

"What _is _this thing?" Piper screamed.

"We don't know!" Frank and I yelled at the same time. I blushed and jabbed again.

"Everyone behind the dumpster! Leo, gimme your fork!" Yelled Jason. As Leo obliged, Piper, Frank and I ran behind the dumpster in the front of the school. We heard a high pitched wail and soon, Jason joined us.

"Did you kill it?" Piper asked. Jason shook his head.

"I have a plan," he panted. We all listened as he laid it out.

"Hazel, you take the thing on the right. Piper, the left and Frank, the back. I'll take on the front. We need some kind of a distraction for us to get into formation, though," Everyone glanced at Leo. He pouted.

"Always me,"

"Aw, please Leo? For me?" Piper's words washed over me and if I were Leo, I had the sudden strong urge to say yes. Piper had a talent for convincing people. She 'convinced' people to give her stuff all the time. Like a BMW or a 3,500 dollar emerald necklace. Leo frowned.

"Fine." He agreed and we pushed him out.

"Yo, monster! Uh, you got a little something, something on your stomach, uh you want me to get it for you?" A roar completely drowned out Leo's voice.

"Uh, okay. You uh, you do that. Can I call you Noisy? 'Cause you know, you're really loud? Um, I do like a couple of human sandwiches once in a while, how 'bout you? I love PB and J though it's –" Leo's voice droned on.

"Now!" Jason hissed. Whatever the thing was seemed to become calm as Leo talked to it. Soon we had it surrounded. **Jason **nodded at Leo.

Leo backed away and the monster wailed as if to say _Keep talking to me! I want entertainment before lunch! _

"Fear me, um… thing!" I walked forward holding Leo's fork, which had weird green blood on it from piercing it before. The thing roared in my face and I got blasted with meaty breath. I sprang into action and stabbed the thing while my friends jabbed at it with things from the dumpster.

Leo ran around yelling, "Help! Help! Noisy the monster is attacking us! We need more mustard and forks, anything!" During this time, the monster got mad and roared, hitting Frank in the face and sending him flying backwards.

Frank hit the ground with a thud and groaned trying to get up, but something pushed him down.

"There's more than one!" screamed Hazel. She was flung aside, too.

Leo ran around even more frantically now, throwing rocks willy nilly. "HELP! HELP! NOISY HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S ATTACKING TOO! Or it could be his family, but who cares? HELP!"

One of the rocks hit Piper's forehead and she crumpled to the ground, her stick clattered next to her.

_We're done for. _I prayed to whoever and jabbed the thing again and again with the fork. Being plastic, it broke. I was bleeding and undefended and on the ground, about to have a weird monster thingy pound me into the ground.

But something happened. **Leo **stopped screaming.

_Oh man_, I thought. _I'm dead_. I brushed my curly hair away from my forehead, squinting my eyes at the light from above. Thunder boomed out of nowhere and the sky blackened. A couple drops of rain fell from the sky as a huge bolt of lightning struck the invisible thingamajig. Jason crumpled to the ground, but before I could follow, a face appeared out of the clouds.

Yeah… I don't like to describe stuff much, so just imagine Arnold Schwarzenegger's body, only buffer, with the face of Sean Connery, only with a trim beard and like, electric blue eyes. His face was totally like, _I just saved your life, so you better become my slave._

So just saying, if you see a guy like that in _your _neighborhood, you better hid yo' kids and hide yo' wife. And just to clarify… yeah, I passed out. Smooth, Leo. Smooth.

**LOL, I love Leo. Remember, rate, review, and favorite! **


	5. Kings and Sons

**Goddamn! Sorry I took forever to update. I got a new computer and lots of tests coming up. Been busy with soccer, too. Anyways, I'll try to update once every two weeks **_**at the least. **_**Enjoy this chapter and I promise the next one will be extra long! ;)**

**Chapter 5: Kings and Sons**

"**Annabeth**! Oh gods, how did you _find _this?" Percy's gasp made my mouth twitch upwards slightly.

A huge hollow was scooped in the ground, filled partially with water and a shining object stood in the middle, gigantic and powerful. It was quite deep. Mrs. O'Leary yipped in half-fear and raced behind Percy and I, whining.

The regal face of Poseidon reared up, a short, tangled pitch-black beard laced with a couple of starfish and a carefree smile. His cropped hair shone healthily, his thin lips parted ever so slightly. His muscular build was tanned and soft, painted to perfection. His emerald green eyes were crinkled at the edges with his weathered hands clutching the mighty Trident he possessed. His eyes were brimmed with confidence and power, a wild look, like the oceans he ruled. He stood with a wild stance, legs spread apart, partially submerged in the shining water. He seemed to be smiling at Percy.

"Do you like it?" I asked timidly.

"_Like _it? I _love _it! How did you- when- why?" Percy stammered at loss for words. I rolled my eyes and grinned cockily.

"A tiny secret of mine. I accidentally stumbled upon it when a tree nymph chased me away for picking her flowers. I fell into the lake and swam to the surface and nearly drowned all over again when I saw it. I know you'd love it!" I said all this in one breath as Percy stared once again.

"Goddamn." He murmured. I was about to reply when a twig snapped close by. I knew there were some pretty bad monsters in this side of the forest. I guess that's how no one ever found the statue. A gasp arose from my mouth.

"Percy, as much as I'd like to stay, we've got to go. It's getting late." I gulped down my fear, recalling Chiron's warnings of Chimera sightings increasing in the forest.

"Just a moment, Annabeth. I gotta take one more look at something." Percy moved closer to the lake, almost sliding into the lake. He didn't seem to care. But just then, a deafening roar shook the forest and I yelled.

"Percy, we're going, _now_!" I ran towards him and pulled him away as he pulled out Riptide. Mrs. O'Leary bounded towards us, nudging our backs as we tumbled on to her back. She ran faster as I shut my eyes tight, leaning against Percy as we escaped the darkness.

"**Percy**? Are we out yet?" Annabeth trembled against my chest as the stinging air ceased.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good. You okay?"

"Sure. You could say that." She answered weakly. I slid off of my hellhound and helped Annabeth down and hugged her.

"We're okay. It's over." I murmured into her lemon-scented hair.

"Something tells me we're not finding that statue again." She whispered. I didn't say anything. I honestly was very intrigued by its appearance, as if Dad wanted to tell me something. I was supposed to be sleepy, but I felt completely awake.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're squeezing too tight."

"Oh, sorry. Want me to walk you to your cabin?"

"No," My heart lurched at her reply and I looked down at my Nike shoes, "I want you to carry me there, Seaweed Brain."

I looked up at her and grinned, my spirits lifting higher.

"Stop messing with me, Wise Girl. You're so scary sometimes."

"And that's the way I like it." She grinned back. Holding hands, we walked back to the Athena Cabin and as I kissed Annabeth good night, I was disappointed. Going back to the lonely Poseidon Cabin wasn't so appealing after I could hear Malcolm snoring next to Annabeth's bunk. I did wish I could have some accompaniment.

Mrs. O'Leary followed me to my cabin and I pat her head as she nuzzled me in return. She flopped down outside and I went in, shaking my head, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow would be a busy day. I don't know why, but I could feel it.

I wasn't even aware of falling asleep, but I did, Mrs. O'Leary's snores lulling me into slumber. I knew something was wrong before even entering the dream world. I guess I was right.


End file.
